Indian Summer
by Preppi101
Summary: What did happen that September that would change everything? Jibbs; One-shot!


A/N: So, I was watching The Brooks and Dunn special and I thought I'd do a fic to the song 'Indian Summer', as a AU, High School fic for NCIS. So enjoy this fic about Quarter Back Gibbs and Cheerleader Jenny. With some other people thrown into the mix. Also, because I'm good with Modern times, it's set in the present. One-shot!

Summary: What did happen that September that would change everything?

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except my OC's.

* * *

She was the head cheerleader for the Washington Wildcats; he was the star Quarter Back for the Jefferson Jaguars. They were for opposite teams, but what happened that night, would never go away. Leroy Jethro Gibbs ran ahead the rest of the team to run through the paper banner first. As the Senior and Star Quarter Back, it was customary to do so. Jennifer Shepard shook her pom poms when the Cheerleaders walked onto the turf. She barely caught a glimpse of Jefferson's Quarter Back, but a spark flew across the field.

The game started; Washington was winning by halftime, but then in third quarter, Gibbs came back, and Jefferson was winning, almost crushing Washington. Jenny continued to support her team, when it finished, Washington 14, Jefferson 34. After the game, both teams went to local ice cream shop down the road. She barely knew his name, but when he scored that last touchdown, she cheered.

"So, Jenny, what did you think of the game?" Erin asked; Erin was next in command and Jenny's bestfriend. Erin's long blonde locks swirled in the wind.

"I liked it, Erin. Jefferson's Quarter Back is phenomenal." Jenny replied taking a bite of her ice cream. Gibbs' ears opened up when he heard her last remark. Washington's Quarter Back walked over, he was setting his claim when he saw Gibbs lean his head in.

"Josh quit acting foolish," Samantha commented while Josh was walking over. Her burgundy red hair glistened under the lights. The Senior who had grown up with Jenny, looked like she was going to punch Josh.

"Oh Sam, quit acting protective of Jenny,"

"Joshua!"

"Samantha!"

Gibbs leaned down by Jenny's ear, and whispered something into it. She turned and smiled at him and whispered back, "Okay," She grabbed his hand and they walked to his '91 Chevy pickup. The rust around the handles, and the wheel wells; she smiled when he pulled out and drove down the never ending dirt road towards the local motel. Josh stood in the center of the road screaming at the dust left behind from the truck. Samantha and Erin walked over to him; he looked like Gibbs had just killed his puppy.

"I guess you just weren't her type," Samantha smirked. Erin turned to her and smiled.

"You were never good enough for our friend Josh." He stormed away towards his car and Samantha and Erin laughed; their best friend was finally doing something for her. They arrived at the run down motel, he got them a room, and it all went from there.

They kissed; slowly, sweetly at first, then as the need to become more passionate arose, they start kissing harder. Feeling more than they had before. She slipped his lettermen jacket slowly off his shoulders, revealing a snug t-shirt. His jeans hugged his waist tightly. Her hands roamed over his muscles; smiling at the feel. Jenny felt the back of her cheerleading as it tauntingly unzipped ever so slowly. She kissed him again when she felt the top of it come down; her black push-up almost sent him over the edge. Underneath the red and white uniform was ivory skin; smooth to the touch, hot when left unattended. Gibbs removed one hand from her waist and shut the light off. He laid her down on the bed gently, bracing himself with his arms on top of her. Red curls slipped from the ribbon that held her hair in the tight ponytail; he leaned down and kissed her again as her hands nervously fumbled with his belt buckle. Her hands shook at the new direction this was going, never had she felt this strong towards a guy. When she felt the belt come undone in the pitch-blackness of the motel room, she pulled the belt through the loops as the only audible sound, besides their heavy breathing.

Then gradually she began to demolish the barrier between them as she unbuttoned the jeans. The tension within their space was so strong with mixed emotions that it could have suffocated any living cell within the room, "I want you Jen, so much" he murmured as he pulled her lip between his teeth. Pressing himself closer to her, somehow he managed to help her get her clothes off even as his lips travelled to her strong tempting neck to the slope of her shoulders. Soon enough they were all hands and naked skin, lips, teeth and tongue exploring one another's bodies, with so much passion that they both felt as if they would pass out. The slightest touch, felt so intense, how could it have been possible for two clueless teenagers to be in such consideration to each other's feelings? Gibbs was sure if her little hands stopped touching, pressing and grabbing him he would die.

Looking into her eyes, he silently asked her if they should continue this. They both _had_ unknowingly dreamt of that moment. Her lips crushed his forehead, "I want to feel your lips on me Jethro," the huskiness of her words, started a frenzied throb to his harden manhood. Licking her lips, she ran one of her slender fingers on her naked breast in the means to aid the strong nervousness she felt. His lips descended from under her breast and traced every muscle of her stomach with his lips, as he sucked, licked and nibbled, until he discovered the places where her moans gave him the clear indications of pleasure. That's when he lingered in those spots for longer. Reaching the top of her sex, he looked up and saw her staring at him. Her breath caught at the site of him, his lips swollen, and his hair out of place from the course of her fingertips. He then smiled an adoring smile that erased all her worries as he looked at her sex and lowered his lips.

When his lips made contact with her flesh, her eyes squeezed shut, her hearing numbed for a few seconds as he gently kissed her already soaking folds, "shit, you're so wet." He said.

Her eyes opened, "that's cuz I want you. Now please..." she pleaded. He took that as the hint and continued to explore her womanly body.

She moaned as he increased the pressure of his tongue. She had done a few things with guys, but never had she allowed this to happen, "Mmmm" she moaned, arching her back; her legs opened further giving all of herself to him, "Jethrrooo," she purred over and over again. Her taste was his addiction; he wanted to give her the greatest pleasure for the rest of his life. But he needed to take care of his little friend who made its presence very demanding, as it ached between his legs, brushing his hand on himself, he lowered his pelvis closer to hers until the tip of his penis brushed against her sensitive clit.

His lips hovered over hers – his hand brushed a strand of hair that stuck to her cheek, "open your eyes beautiful, I want to be looking at you," he murmured and lowered his lips on hers just as he began to enter her slowly. She struggled to keep her eyes open, as he lowered into her. She always knew her first time would be painful, but it was a pain that was filled with pleasure at the same time, a pain she'd go over and over again just be close to him. Filling her completely, they froze. Time froze. He kissed her once more, his tongue massaging hers. With gentle strokes, he rose up ever so slowly, and then came down; slowly once more as he gave her all the time she needed to get used to the feeling.

Repeating his strategy for several more gentle thrusts, she cupped his face in her hands and whispered in a moan, "faster. I want it faster."

Grabbing her legs, he pulled them around his hips, and he sunk further in, this time a little harder, "Mmm," she moaned, "you're not going to hurt me. Go Faster!"

Complying with her demand, he quicken his pace. His tongue mimicking his lower body as he kissed her, "yes! That's good!" she repeated.

His thrust begun to increase, almost to an animalistic rate, even the groans he made reminded her of a lion, "YES!" she cried. After several more minutes, his thrusts started to decrease until it stopped. He looked at her, she looked beautiful, her hair was messy, and her lips a deep red, pebbles of sweat were running down her neck, her eyes closed. With the look of utter pleasure on her features. His still erected manhood slipped out of her; leaving her warmth was the hardest thing he had ever done in his life, he thought. The room fell silent only their breathing was heard as they settled down. His arms reached for her and pulled her to him, until her head rested on his naked torso.

"How do you feel?" he whispered as his hand drew pointless circles on her back.

"A little sore, but wonderful,"

He kissed her forehead. A rumble of distant thunder was heard in the background, as if it was a twisted lullaby; blue haze circled around the grey moon as the night went on. Jenny fell asleep in his arms.

* * *

Nine Months Later...

Jenny Shepard looked down at her sleeping child and sighed. Getting out of D.C. was one of the best and worst things she did. Everyone kept talking after they had found out she was pregnant; when she was five months pregnant, she had enough and left. Told Gibbs she was leaving and wasn't coming back; that morning at the crack of dawn she loaded up her car and drove west towards California. Her son squirmed in his sleep and she smiled. He had a full head of blond hair and big bright blue eyes like his dad. Her cousin had a place until she could get on her feet and find a place to live with her and Alexander.

"Well, Alex, it's just you and I. When you get older I will teach you how to throw a football. Daddy would've wanted that," She kissed his forehead and smiled when he stuck out his pink little tongue.

Gibbs leaned against the hood of his truck looking out on the football field where he had met her. Thoughts circled through his mind, the baby, them, and what would've happened if he had never made that last touchdown. All he knew is she went out west and the baby was a boy. Other then that he didn't know anything else. What the baby's name was? Where in California she'd went? Why did he have to make that last touchdown? Raced through again. They repeated every day since she left. That day replayed more then anything else. "Jethro, I'm leaving." she had said to him. He was puzzled because it came out of nowhere. "Jen, what?" She had thrown the football in the air and replied, "Tomorrow when you wake up, I'm not gonna be here." They threw the football around before she took off in her old VW Bug. That was the last he saw her...

* * *

When Alex turned two, Jenny decided he would take him down to the beach; when they hit the sand by the water they slipped their shoes off and let the sand squish between their toes. The old rugged football laces and everything felt so amazing between her fingers. She missed him from time to time but Alex meant more to her then anything else.

"Mommy!" the little boy squealed when a wave washed up on the shore, she smiled and remembered the old football they'd thrown around before she had left.

"Alex, Mommy wants to teach you something," He walked over to her and smiled; she ruffled his red hair and set his fingers the best she could on the laces.

"Now hold it with two hands and throw it to mama." Jenny instructed, she moved back far enough where he could throw it to her. Alex went back and chucked it with all his tiny might towards his mom. She was crouched down where she could catch and did.

"Mama! I did it!" he exclaimed; Jenny laughed and went over to him; she gave him a kiss and set the football down to pick him up.

"You did very good little man. I'm really proud. Just when you become a big football star, remember me." she smiled, he wrapped his tiny arms around her neck and replied with, "Sure mommy. I'll always remember you."

* * *

A/N: Whatcha think of that for going out of my comfort zone? I have to thank Emily for helping me with the sex scene because I tried writing and didn't like it all, so thank you sweetie! Please review! Thanks guys!


End file.
